novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Here!
Novi Stars: We're Here! was the 'FIRST ' episode to be published. Plot Alie and the girls try to get their computer video device to work so that they can leave a message for the Earthlings. But along the way, keep getting distracted and are unable to focus on the task. '' Summary Alie has just managed to get the Orbit Cam to work and she plans to have them all introduce themselves to everyone living on Earth. Both Mae Tallick and Ari Roma butt-in as she tries to start her own greeting, and by the time Mae is able to shove Ari out of the way, she starts to discuss the hundreds of things she wants to do while there. Alie stops her by pointing out that they have a really long time to get to do these things however, so they should wait, then tries to resume what she said before being interupted. But because she and Mae are distracted, Ari uses this chance to discuss her own personal goal of getting to kiss an Earth Boy. To which Alie teases her by reminding her of the bubble helmet she uses; which annoys Ari. Mae then resumes speaking about her plans, but stops when their pets knock over the camera and starts to lick the lense. She wipes it off before complaining over how gross it is, but Una Verse runs in suddenly to ask them if they have seen her "puff", which has gone missing. Only to find her mischevious pet holding it while floating around. She grabs it and explains how Earth Girls use the puff to make themselves ''Gorgeous. ''But as she goes to use it, Mae stops her by asking if her if she actually knows how to use it. Una claims she does, although the girls don't really believe her. Eventually after applying it, having no clue how she looks, Una starts her own part on the video by introducing herself. She voices her plans of updating Earth's fashion, but Alie starts to ask for an item nearby; only to realize that she used their own language in doing so before correcting herself. Ari uses her special bubblegum magic to move it over to Alie, then questions why the others are staring at her. But when she remembers that she isn't allowed to do this in front of humans, the item drops to the floor and she uses her hands to bring it to Alie instead. Alie then takes this moment to comment on how she would love to meet celebrities, then the four begin to discuss Justin Bieber when Alie realizes they have to get going. She's very excited and voices how they cannot wait to see how fun Earth is, then they end the video. Quotes *Mae: ''There's sooo much of the things now that we're on Earth! We wanna to go to your Malls, go 'to the movie theaters. I really wanna check out one of those moving things you use to get around! And I wanna try cake, oh! Shakes! And I wanna dance around-'' *Alie: ''Woah, woah, Mae. '' ----- *Mae: ''Do you know how to-'' *Una: ''I got this! *Una: Oh. My. Galaxy... I look hot! '' *Alie: ''Not sure you did it right. *Una: Trust me. This is how you wear it. (throat) Trivia *On the backside of the Magazine Alie requested, there is a picture of the Novi Stars. *In the webside, Alie's goal is different then what was wrote for her merchandise. Instead of helping her earth friends think like a star, she now wants to just meet Celebrities. It's possible that this may have to do with the difficulty in understanding the meaning, or it was changed between production. *As Alie asks for the magazine, Una's face makeup has gone missing. *Before she turned to face Alie, Una's face reflection should have been visible in the mirror. Gallery What..png Stop.png Tap Tap.png Fight.png White Face.png Category:Webisodes Category:Animated Category:Group Eps Category:Vlog Entries Category:Vlog Entires. Category:Vlog Entries. Category:Ari Eps Category:Una Eps Category:Alie Eps Category:Mae Eps